


Falling In Love (Again)

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling In Love (Again)

'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person.' 

The quote stares out from a card and Katie can't help but buy it, writing it, for no real reason, it's not a birthday, or Valentines, or an anniversary, but needing to show John that she had always felt the same way. She had always loved him, deeply, and she still did. She always would. 

John had found the card on the kitchen table when he entered, smiling as he noticed the slightly scruffy writing, his smile softer still when he saw the card. He had read the note inside with great affection, smiling slightly at the words. She still loved him and the marriage was successful, they were both happy and they were both still deeply in love. He had made his way up to the bedroom, smiling as he noted that Katie was sleeping, peacefully, her arms wrapped tight around the same pillow she always held when she couldn't have John. It was made from an old shirt he'd owned and he made a point to always keep it freshly scented for her, just in case. Now he moved to gently stroke her hair, kissing her forehead. 

"My darling."

His words were soft even as he moved to remove the pillow, settling instantly into it's place, smiling when Katie nestled closer, murring sleepily. 

"Shhh, I'm here."


End file.
